To Meet A Real Hero
by Ultimasummer
Summary: When Deadeye comes to Jump City, He meets up with Titans. Being blessed by both God and Death he fights for survival for both himself and Her...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything to do with the Teen Titans, but deadeye is all mine !!!!!!**

**Deadeye**

Like any normal night in jump city, the place sounded quiet. Except for an alleyway deep in the commercial zone of the city. Mammoth had been out drinking as he had been in the not so distance past. He'd made a habit of drinking now to forget what he'd done.

Tonight was like all the same however, he'd managed to drink himself in to a stupor. He had been stumbling back to the flat that he shared, when his eyes focused on two girls walking back to their own homes. No thanks to his booze induced state he began to form a quick, lustful plan. As he crept up behind them, they noticed there was someone behind them and they both parted to let him pass. Mammoth took his chances then and there as he grabbed one of them.

As he started dragging her back into the shadows, her friend lashed out but was pushed back with such force that she flew across the road before slamming into the hotdog cart that had been previously there. As she picked herself up she took her mobile out and dialled those three numbers, failing to notice the frankfurter, perched like a pencil, behind her ear.

Raven had been up late meditating when the call came through. Her mind had been in turmoil for the past few days. It was nagging at her so badly, she'd even tried going to Nevermore. Even Intelligence drew a blank when it came to it. This had her worried. Her eyes scanned the kitchen while waiting for the kettle to boil. She picked out an Earl Grey with Vanilla hoping to calm her down. The stuff always managed to calm her down before.

She glanced at the microwave and, almost comically, double take. 01:37 am it displayed. She'd been up longer than she thought. The kettle clicked off and she topped up her mug before walking over to the table in the lounge. Raven closed her eyes and concentrated on what had been bothering her and her tea. When she had finished she slowly put the mug back on the table. She let out a small chuckle when she realised there wasn't a mug mat under it and was thankful Starfire wasn't around. She had been acting like a nanny to most of them during the past week and it had annoyed everyone. The alarm went off. Raven jumped so high into the air that she fell backwards over sofa.

"Damn them" She muttered.

"Don't they have any sense of time? It's the middle of the bloody night"

She took several steps towards the computer and scanned the report. Mammoth was drunk again and was probably lining someone else up to be raped. Mammoth had taken to more violent crimes nowadays. Assault, GBH, Rape and Murder. You name it and he'd probably done it. Raven took several steps backward and the swirling, all consuming black engulfed her and took her to where he was. Moments later the rest of the titans busted through the door and guessing Raven had already left, by the abandoned mug, they proceeded on to Mammoth.

Meanwhile, down in the alleyway, the girl had broken free from Mammoth's clutches and had run down the dead end alley with out thinking. Mammoth smiled as he turned to lumber after her.

About 4 blocks away, the top of a fire escape was suddenly covered in a white light, spreading over anything and everything. It didn't give out light, it radiated it. Out stepped a guy wearing army camouflage trousers with a black, long sleeve shirt, a dark leather trench coat and, quite comically, an eye patch. This would have been funny, if you didn't know about him or his reputation. His name was known in many countries.

In Britain as The Equalizer, in Germany as Der Seele Kollektor, in France as L'Agent de recouvrement and in America as Deadeye. He was the one to call when the bad guys really got out of hand. No one lived after he had decided it was their turn to die for their sins. He slowly walked over to the side of the fire escape and set down the black brief case. He crouched down flicking the dials to his personal unlocking code and opened up the case. Inside was a dismantled **H&K MSG90 **and as he picked up the pieces, he connected them with perfect ease. Last thing on was the powerful scope on top. He put a hand into the trench coat and drew out a single round. That was all he needed. As he pulled the bolt back, the chamber opened and he slid the single bullet into it and replaced the bolt.

He gazed down the scope with his uncovered eye and took aim. He saw the girl break free and run down the alley. Deadeye closed his normal eye and with his left hand, lifted the eye patch, and glared down the scope with the other eye. Immediately time slowed down. Milliseconds dragging into hours. He could see the guy down the alley as clear as day, and he could see he was turning.

The only thing which didn't take hours was his own movements. He seemed separate in this world where time had slowed and he took his time to aim right between the eyes. He started to pull the trigger and he could feel the hammer being pulled back, as minute as the trembles were, almost to the point of no return, when black engulfed the end of the alley between him and Mammoth. He halted his finger temporarily on its quest for justice and opened his really eye to confirm what he was actually seeing. Remembering who he was and what he was doing he closed his eye again. The trigger pulled back and the hammer rolled backwards before snapping forwards, hitting the pin which ignited the propellant in the bullet.

As the bullet came out of the casing, the shell was ejected and the bullet sped up to lethal speed and as it exited the long barrel, a brief flash before it began its last journey. Moments after the casing was ejected he caught it easily and held it clamped in his hand. He could hear it sizzling against his flesh but he had no time to worry, as he engulfed the bullet in white. Unfortunately, Raven had been in the way….


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything from Teen Titans, but Deadeye is all mine !!!!!**

As Raven appeared she took in the girl, Mammoth, and the sense of impending danger. She had flown against training simulations that Robin had made her do, that fired live ammunition. Raven had managed to build up a sixth sense to bullets and could feel one closing in on its target. She couldn't move. Every nerve in her body was pleading to dive out the way but she just stood there. The bullet closed the distance but as it was about to hit the skin, it instead just sailed on through her.

Her eyes widened in shock as she saw the white engulfed bullet exited her leaving no damage, and all she could do was look at Mammoth now, but unbeknown to her, Deadeye released the bullet, and it homed in on Mammoth. The big idiot didn't even know it had killed him till it was too late. The girl had turned away but Raven saw the bullet go on home, lodging in the brain. He suddenly twitched violently before collapsing to a heap. Raven sent out her powers nearby hoping to find someone but she couldn't find anyone but the girl. She extended her powers searching out far and beyond. And she found him, just three blocks away.

Seeing the bullet sail through her he let the bullet go as it flashed through the distance left between Raven and Mammoth. Pulling the patch down, everything seemed to lurch into triple speed as the world tried to catch up with itself. Expertly, Deadeye dismantled the rifle in a time that would have made a soldier blush, and stowed it away it the case.

He opened up a white hole into his apartment where he was staying in Jump City and lazily placed the case on the other side of the hole. Two miles away, if you had been watching from the apartment, a lime coloured piece of the wallpaper would have been engulfed in a white light and a hand would have placed a case just inside.

He stood back enjoying the breeze that blew through this area from the sea. The seaweed, mud and salt smell curled around him as he stood, lapping it up. His trench coat fanned out behind him in some sort of power display. He was only twenty-five or so and already had worked for near on twenty different countries, always selling out to normally the highest bidder. He would occasionally take refuge in a country for a while, wiping out problems for the governments in exchange for asylum. This could mean drug lord assassinations or eliminating terrorist cells. He'd done everything.

He slowly placed the empty casing of the bullet he fired, down on a crumbling wall just behind him. If you looked closely at it, you could just make out an inscription on it, the word "Mammoth" scratched into the side. He put one foot into his apartment when the stairs next to him were encased in black. Out of it appeared the young lady he'd seen though the scope.

"Wait, please" she begged

"Another time perhaps" he replied, placing a hand briefly on her shoulder.

He turned back to his hole, to his apartment when she cried out in desperation.

"But I don't even know your name! Mines Raven" she said angrily at first ending up rather timidly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Deadeye's the name and I do hope you won't take this the wrong way, but I hope we never see each other again. Ciao" and with that completely stepped though.

Raven just fell to her knees. She wanted to ask him endless questions, but he'd gone. She heard the screech of tires of the T-Car. She sighed. Someone would have to explain to Robin why there was a heap of flesh that was Mammoth.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything from Teen Titans, but Deadeye is all mine !!!!!**

He'd spent about a week searching for everything and he'd finally decided to set everything up ready for him. This one wasn't going to be pretty. A convoy of armoured trucks would enter Jump City thought to be carrying Xenothium but instead would be carrying a large amount of explosives. Deadeye would be keeping a watch on it to make sure it went off at the right time and didn't harm anyone else.

Everything was set and Deadeye was on top of a near by building waiting for him to show. The convoy rounded the corner and he almost cried out it anger. The Titans had been brought in by the JCPD to protect what they thought was Xenothium but through a mishap in the police department paper work, the JCPD wasn't told what it was actually carrying. He put the detonator back in his pocket and waited. It could still work out to his advantage.

At that moment Red X jump off a nearby building head towards the convoy and within seconds the titans moved to cut him off. A fierce battle followed where they managed to pull him away from the trucks, but as if this was all rehearsed, Red X threw a couple of razor X's at Robin pinning him to a wall. Turning he saw Starfire flying low firing star-bolts at him. Easily dodging them, he took out and expanding X and lobbed it her way. It caught her around her chest, pulling her back as it expanded into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Up next was Cy, who was firing left, right and centre at Red. Cy realised what Red was about to do as he vaulted over him.

" 'Fraid that ain't gonna work today! Got new encryption software !"

" I figured that out, fortunately I have something else planned for you" Red X retorted.

Cy's eyes widened as he powered up his sonic cannon, second later Red X had thrown a sticky X over the barrel of the cannon and it back-fired, blasting him into a nearby shopping mall. He turned to the last two titans. Beast Boy turned into a rhino and charged at Red. Red lazily looked up and almost carelessly threw another sticky X and him coating him in red goo.

"Awww, man! Not again!" said Beast Boy as he struggled with goo.

Red X turned to Raven.

"Azerath Metrion Zin……" was all she managed to get out before Red had run to her an slapped a X over her mouth.

He grabbed Raven and pulled him to her as he took out a razor sharp X as he watched Robin finish freeing himself.

"Let her go!" yelled Robin

" Now, where's the fun in that?"

" What do you want then?"

" I think you know perfectly well what I want"

" You know we can't let you have that"

" Well that's a shame, lets see what happens when I make things interesting then." Replied Red X.

He pushed the Razor X up in between Raven ribs making he cry out in pain. Blood started to coat the X and his hand. She was looking at Robin, her eyes brimming with tears.

"All right, how much do you want then? How much do you want before you let her go?" asked Robin nervously.

" Oh, let's say…Everything in this convoy should keep me going for a while, let's start with that shall we?" he replied.

" I'm afraid that's going nowhere"

Red X spun round clutching Raven to himself to see who talked.

" Great! Some freak of a passer-by thinks he can do something. How touching." Red X drawled as he turned to look at Deadeye.

Deadeye was standing there watching Red X, it was a shame Raven had fainted from the lack of blood, because he was a sight for sore eyes. He stood there in arctic combat trousers with a tight black shirt with a skull in the centre (Author Note: The shirt I'm going on about is the shirt that the Punisher wears. I do NOT own anything from The Punisher). His short, spiky black hair had hints of grey...

(Deadeye : Silver…not grey…silver. Me: o.0 ?? Deadeye: I have hints of sliver in my hair…make it so…points Glock 18 at Me Me: heh heh ! sure…silver…why not ?)

His short, spiky black hair had hints of sliver, which gave him menacing look to him. He'd taken off his eye patch while he was on top of the building and they odd thing about his eyes was that his normal eye was vivid blue. If both had been blue it would have been all right except the one that as normally covered was grey.

Red X dropped Raven and took another X out of his belt clearly think this would be an easy opponent. Red X took one quick look at Robin and quickly made his mind up. He sprang at Deadeye. However he'd seen this coming. Even before Red X had left the ground, Deadeye had reached behind him taking a Desert Eagle from the back of his waistband, drawing it out to face Red X. Red X paused and chuckled. He had faced more challenging snails than this guy. To him Deadeye was just another American who had taken to getting a gun for protection and probably had no idea on how to fire it.

" Think about your next move. It might just be your last." Said Deadeye.

" Yeah, right" came the reply as Red X jumped again.

With out even blinking, Deadeye let loose a horrendous volley of bullets. Red X tried to dive out of the way of them and dodge them but it was no use. Each one caught him sending him flying into the back of one of the convoy. Deadeye stared at the back of the truck. A groan floated out of the back of the van and he turned away.

" I think I might need it after all" he said taking the cigarette lighter shaped detonator out of his pocket. Deadeye proceeded towards Raven. He knelt down and gently picked her up.

" Hey, whatcha do'in to Raven" asked Cy, having freed himself from the X, pointing his sonic cannon at him.

" Do you have a medical centre nearby at all?" Deadeye asked

" One back at the tower that's all and jump city's general hospital is right on the other side of the city."

" Your friend won't make it to your tower" Deadeye replied looking down at the now deathly pale teen. " I have a place that I can take her too to heal her…"

" Sorry pal but that's not happening any time soon." Replied Cy.

He turned to Robin. " Hey, Robin, Raven needs medical attention, leave Red X for JCPD" he yelled.

Robin slowly turned, not wanting any chance of Red X escaping again, turned at the thought of a team mate hurt. It was a shame that his brain had chosen that moment to shoot into over drive as the adrenaline from the fight wore off. Question burst to the front of his mind. What had happened to Star? Was everyone okay apart from Raven? Where is she? What's the stranger doing with her? And what the hell is he doing? Robin voiced the last question out of pure bafflement. Cy turned only to see the back leg of Deadeye disappearing into his portal back to his apartment.

Deadeye took a couple of steps towards his room and looked down at the girl. He could feel the life being sapped away from her. It was a shame. He had ended so many lives, seeing death over people's shoulders was what he was used to. He hoped to god that he wasn't going to see it. He pulled his eye patch up and gazed around the room as time slowed again and then he saw him hovering be the door.

" _GOOD EVENING DWAYNE"_ came the reply.

" You're not taking her. Not if have something to say about it." Said Deadeye

" _THEN IT'S A SHAME THAT YOU DO…" _he said as he turned and walk out of the apartment, completely ignoring the door and using the wall.

Deadeye sighed. He'd seen him there by Red X but he wasn't counting on seeing Death in his home. He picked up the detonator and pushed the plunger…


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own TT …..But I do own Deadeye….**

Red X groaned as he sat up. He clawed at his top pulling it off. Thank god his brains had come in handy for once. A bullet proof shirt, how novel. He looked at the criss cross of bruises. He started towards the back of the van, who knows, he might be able to make off in time. He had hurt the goth one pretty badly. He paused. His head slowly turned to look down to the front of the truck. There sat the largest amount of explosives he'd ever seen and the way that the red light had come on sent triggers down his spine saying "you've cashed your chips this time Red". The only thing that his brain could come up with was…

" Oh shi…."

Robin had just taken a few hurried steps toward Cy who was clawing at the ground as if doing this would bring her back when the truck exploded sending him soaring over Cy.

" Ow" was the only thing that Robin could say before he passed out with Cy scrabbling to get to him.

Deadeye carried Raven into his lounge and laid her on his couch. After seeing Death, he knew he had to act fast. He ran into his kitchen and flung open the cupboards. Grabbing a pestle and mortar he charged in to his bedroom and sped towards over to his wooden cabinet and after a quick thought gathered the things he needed.

Deadeye stumbled back into his lounge, arms laden. He dumped them into a chair and grabbed a bag from the pile. He quickly opened the bag of sand and started pouring round his sofa in a practised perfect circle. Picking up the rest of the ingredients he sat in the circle, adding piece by piece, the ingredients to his healing spell. Lavender oil, a handful of bluebell petals, table salt and milk of a virgin cow. Tasted absolutely fowl but Light healing spells were never nice. Half way through he lifted the eye patch and to his horror saw Death standing over her with his piercing blue eyes staring at an hourglass.

"Shit" Deadeye thought. "When did he arrive?"

He stopped for a second to watch the sand. It trickled out of the top, which was nearly empty into the bottom half. He was mesmerised. He'd never seen Death this close before or the small sound of sand falling. If there was ever a rhythm of life, it would be the sound of sand falling.

"Fuck it!" Deadeye exclaimed as he jumped up and sprinted to his room. It was time to take it up a notch. He threw open the wooden chest that sat at the end of the bed and rummaged around inside. He extracted another box that was carefully carved and placed it on the bed. He drew a necklace from around his neck and place the key that was on it into the lock. The lock clicked, the box shuddered and the lid popped open. Inside lay the most priceless artefacts in the entire world. Three Vials lay on the cushion, two were empty. The very last one contained the last of dragon's blood known to man. With massive restoration properties it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen. Deadeye grabbed the vial and sprinted out of the room and into the living room to find Death swinging his scythe.

Time stopped.

Deadeye's grip on the vial loosened and it fell to the floor. The ancient glass shattered and the contents went flying everywhere as Deadeye looked on in disbelief as Death stopped inches before striking her and repeated the action.

"The Ass Hole! He was taking practise swings" He spat out between gritted teeth.

When Deadeye looked back at Death he saw a demon materialize out from one of the satanic planes and cause a distraction for him. Death turned when a clawed hand tapped him on the shoulder, he wasn't normally one to be intimidated by other realm beings but this one seemed to be doing a good job.

Thanks to the distraction Deadeye dove straight towards the pestle and mortar, praying that if God were listening he'd help.

(As it turns out, God got very annoyed by people praying so much, he bought a radio to drown out the noise.)

Deadeye took his penknife out of his trench coat and flicked the blade open. Closing his left hand around the blade he drew the blade out quickly and the sharp pain shot through him. As the blood ran down his hand it dripped into the bowl.

"Please help me …."

Deadeye hung his head as he waited. The demon and Death looked over and the demon laughed at his attempts to heal her while Death surveyed him carefully. Both of them parted and Death took several steps towards Raven. Death reached inside his never ending cloak for another scythe. The blade on this one glowed faintly as he swished it through the air. You could almost hear time be cut in half by it.

Death then took aim and swung.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yadder, Yadder, Don't own Teen Titans…..Yadder, Yadder…..Deadeye's all mine !!!!1one**

There's not many times in his life when Death had been genuinely surprised. Granted there had been the thing with Jesus coming back to life and all that but he was still getting to know the ropes back then.

Now came this.

His scythe had swished through the air with the accuracy of an Olympic gold medallist and as it was inches away from her, it stopped abruptly. His brain only managed to come up with one solution. He switched the scythe between his hands and tapped his chin slightly as he shook his skull. If it hadn't been for the constant grin look, you would have seen the smile that graced him.

He turned to watch the demon that stood before him, looking confused at the scene that had unfolded. Death, again, shifted his eyes back to Deadeye, to see him smiling away like a mad man. At that moment, the demon decided to burst spontaneously into flames. Well, not actually choose to, just did, really. Death pondered for a while watching this massive demon fry to a crisp before turning to Deadeye.

"_DID YOU KNOW OF THIS GIRLS' DEMONIC HERATIGE?"_

"Ah….that would explain…"

"_YES IT WOULD"_

"Oh" came the reply.

"_DO YOU REALISE THE FULL IMPLICATIONS OF WHAT YOUV'E JUST DONE?"_

Deadeye shook his head.

"nope".

"_THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN" _Death said before turning around. _"PLEASE EXCUSE ME, BUT I HAVE A RATHER INTERSTING ASSASSINATION TO ATTEND. TILL NEXT TIME DWAYNE."_

And with that faded from view.

Deadeye collapsed the minute after he left. Healing took a lot out of him. A gunshot wound was alright but several organs punctured? Severe blood loss? He was amazed that he didn't collapse as soon as it finished. Slowly standing, he took a few tentative steps before the darkness that had been scratching at the edges of his vision, came in with a vengeance. Deadeye fell back slowly already half asleep before he'd hit the armchair.

With the two very soundly asleep, no one noticed the blankets materialize from nowhere and cover them both, nor the teen titan communicator blinking.

As God watched, he saw Deadeye stand shakily and pitch over backwards. With a blink of his eyes, the chair shuffled forwards catching him. He sat there watching the pair of the sleep and with another blink conjured up blankets. Sitting back he muttered;

"**HE'S RIGHT, THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me no own Teen Titans. Me Own Deadeye, you say anything I club your head with spoon !!!1one exclamation mark !!!**

Deadeye woke several hours later. He rose and moaned as his back clicked and stomach growled. He wandered lazily towards the kitchen and made a grab for his coffee mug. The coffee mug had other thoughts and slipped through his ringers and smashed onto the floor. He winced as the harsh noise assaulted his ears so early in the morning. From the living room Raven groaned. Deadeye's eyes shot open at the sound of Raven waking, mentally cursing himself for dropping the mug. He grabbed another mug and after a second took down another. He walked in to the lounge where Raven was trying to sit up and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Easy there" He said. "you've just had a pretty rough time"

Instead of relaxing Raven became even more worried about the fact that she didn't know where she was and who he was. She continued to struggle upright.

Putting a little more force into it he pushed Raven back down onto the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered.

"No" came the cold reply

"Fair enough, I was just making myself one and I just wondered…" Deadeye replied feeling a little hurt at the way she was treating him. After what he did for her! He realised much to his embarrassment as he was spooning coffee into a mug, that she had, unconscious and had no idea of what happened. He dropped a teabag into the other mug.

"If she doesn't like one, she's gotta like the other"

Deadeye came back in a little later with the drinks and a couple slices of toast and set the tray down on to the sandy table.

"I brought you a drink, what would you like? Tea or coffee?"

"Nothing" Raven replied but her empty stomach gave her away instantly with a growl.

"Tea then" she said sitting upright.

Deadeye smiled as he picked up the coffee and took a sip. He felt the caffeine enter his system and filter through him waking him up fully. He carefully examined Raven over his coffee. Amethyst eyes, purple hair framing a white porcelain face, purple cloak and leotard. He could see the gapping hole in the leotard and was amazed he was able to fix the damage caused. Raven sat there huddled over with the mug between her hands and the blanket round her shoulders.

"You know, you can have some toast as well." Deadeye said

As Raven reached for the plate eagerly, a screech of wheels were heard from outside and Deadeye sprung upright and was at the window instantly. He saw a large van pull up outside and the back slide open and watched a teenage boy jump out.

"Gizmo" Deadeye ground out.

Raven struggled to stand up.

"What! We need to go" she said before swaying violently.

"You're not going anywhere, let me handle this. I've a score to settle."

And with that he disappeared through one of the doors. Striding quickly, he crossed the garage to the metal cabinet and unlocked it, pulling from it a Spas 12 Shotgun and a box of rounds. Coming back into the room, Raven panicked when he came back with a shotgun. She hurriedly tried to pull a shield up but was too exhausted. Deadeye started slamming shells into the shotgun and carried on walking towards the front door.

As Gizmo approached the front door of this run down apartment he thought to himself how he'd came across this job. A week ago he'd read in the papers that Mammoth had been killed and on CNN last night that Red X had died in a explosion. He had received a call not long afterwards from a mystery man claiming to have deposited a vast amount of cash into his bank account to kill off this new hero. He had quickly checked his bank account and as the guy had said, a substantial amount of cash had been deposited as well as a Google earth reference in an email claiming to be where the hero was staying.

As Gizmo approached the door, he ordered one of his own robotic clones he'd made to stand by the door while he waited. As the robot was about to kick the door down, Gizmo got a crazy idea that just might work. The robot stopped and then rang the door bell.

"Delivery" he yelled through the door.

He didn't expect Deadeye to see clear through his lie.


End file.
